<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Día 9 - Mamá by butchsakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134623">Día 9 - Mamá</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura'>butchsakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 días de Géminis [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Especial día de las madres atrasado, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Mother's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchsakura/pseuds/butchsakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La fascinante historia de como Kanon logró que se celebrara el día de las madres en el Santuario, un regalo a la vez.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquarius Camus &amp; Cygnus Hyōga, Aries Shion &amp; Gemini Kanon, Aries Shion &amp; Gemini Saga, Aries Shion &amp; Gemini Saga &amp; Gemini Kanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 días de Géminis [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Día 9 - Mamá</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Kanon, creo que no deberíamos hacer esto. </p><p>—Tranquilizate, Saga, no va a pasar nada.</p><p>—¿Pero qué tal si no le gusta? Nos vas a meter en problemas. </p><p>—No estamos haciendo nada malo, no nos puede castigar por esto. </p><p>Saga se mordió el labio nervioso, aún no estaba muy convencido. En verdad no estaban haciendo nada malo, incluso existía la posibilidad de que al Maestro la agradará la sorpresa, pero Shion podía ser muy volátil algunas veces y estaba cansado de llevarse regaños por seguir los caprichos de Kanon. </p><p>—Te preocupas demasiado, ya verás que le va a encantar el regalo. </p><p>—No sé… —miró el puñado de geranios en sus manos. Había escogido especialmente las flores más bonitas sabiendo que eran las favoritas del Maestro, sería una pena no entregárselas. </p><p>Antes de que pudiera intentar sacar otro argumento, el sonido de pasos los alertó a la llegada de Shion. Se miraron alarmados y se escondieron detrás del trono del patriarca, procurando guardar silencio para no ser descubiertos. </p><p>—¡Saga, Kanon! —llamó Shion. Kanon le hizo un gesto a su hermano para que no respondiera y los dos se quedaron quietos en su escondite. </p><p>Shion se adentró en la sala y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el trono. Se quitó el casco, dejándolo sobre su regazo para frotarse el entrecejo. </p><p>—¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos? —suspiró cansado. Llevaba toda la mañana buscando a los gemelos y no los hallaba en ningún lado. ¡Ni siquiera las doncellas sabían de su paradero! Lo más seguro es que aparecieran para la hora del almuerzo, pero temía que Kanon estuviera tramando algo. No sería la primera vez que el enano arrastrara a su tímido hermano consigo para que lo ayudara en sus travesuras.  </p><p>Crecían tan rápido. Aún recordaba la primera vez que los sostuvo en sus brazos, tan pequeños y frágiles. Las primeras semanas le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a los vómitos y a los llantos, pero poco a poco le fue agarrando el ritmo y aprendió a manejarlos. De eso hacían ya seis años, los tiernos bebés de aquel entonces se habían convertido en unos demonios hiperactivos que no le dejaban ni un minuto de descanso. Bueno, sólo Kanon se había convertido en un demonio, por suerte Saga seguía siendo igual de tierno, aún que con el hermano que tenía era dudoso que esa gentileza le durara mucho más tiempo. </p><p>Cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás. Los niños aparecerían eventualmente, siempre lo hacían. Tal vez mientras esperaba podía tomar una pequeña siesta…</p><p>—¡Sorpresa! —gritó Kanon directo en su oído. </p><p>Shion abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con un gemelo flaqueandole de cada lado, ambos ocultando las manos detrás de la espalda. Kanon portaba una sonrisa traviesa, evidentemente orgulloso de haber atrapado desprevenido al Gran Maestro, y Saga lucía ligeramente consternado. Shion le lanzó una mirada de reproche al gemelo menor.</p><p>—No me parece divertido, Kanon. Los he estado buscando toda la mañana. ¿Estuvieron escondiéndose aquí todo este tiempo?  </p><p>—¡Feliz día de las madres! —exclamaron los gemelos al unísono, ignorando por completo las palabras del Maestro. Extendieron sus regalos al mismo tiempo sonriendo, Kanon emocionado y Saga nervioso. </p><p>Shion examinó los regalos sorprendido. El de Saga era un pequeño ramo de geranios rosas, su flor favorita. Kanon sostenía un collar hecho a mano con una concha como dije, con el símbolo de Aries tallada en ella. Su cerebro tardó unos segundos más en procesar las palabras de los niños. Cuando por fin proceso su significado, se quedó paralizado. Los gemelos lo observaban expectantes. </p><p>Al ver que el Maestro no respondía, Saga estrujó las flores contra su pecho y le clavó una mirada enfadada a su hermano. </p><p>—¡Te dije que no le iba a gustar! Ahora está molesto y nos va a castigar por tu culpa. </p><p>—¡Claro que no! Solo está muy sorprendido por lo increíble que son nuestros regalos y necesita un momento para procesarlo. ¿Verdad, Maestro? </p><p>De nuevo los dos se le quedaron viendo. Shion pestaño una, dos, tres veces. Finalmente reaccionó y recibió los regalos. Kanon le sacó la lengua a Saga cuando los colocó junto al casco sobre su regazo. </p><p>—¿Ves? Te dije que le iban a encantar. </p><p>Saga hizo un puchero.</p><p>—Eso no significa nada, el Maestro aún no ha hablado. </p><p>Shion carraspeo un poco, todavía anonadado. <em>Feliz día de las madres.</em> ¿De dónde habían sacado semejante idea? No era un día que se celebrará en el Santuario por obvias razones y no se le ocurría como los niños se podían haber enterado de su existencia. No estaba seguro que entendieran siquiera lo que era una madre. </p><p>—¿Quién les habló sobre el día de las madres? </p><p>—Una de las doncellas nos contó que hoy se celebra en el pueblo un día especial dedicado a la persona que te dio la vida —explicó Kanon, apoyándose en el lateral del trono para hablarle más cerca.</p><p>—Y quisimos hacer algo lindo para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. —continuó Saga, aún esperando el regaño— No nos dió la vida, pero usted nos nombro y nos ha cuidado desde que nacimos. Es lo más cercano que tenemos a una madre. </p><p>Un enorme cariño inundó a Shion. Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en el borde de sus ojos y tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a contenerlas. No quería que los niños lo vieran llorar. Alzó las flores a la altura de su rostro y aspiró su fragancia. Se sintió honrado de que los gemelos lo vieran de esa forma a pesar de lo duro que podía a llegar a ser con ellos, les tenía un profundo afecto y a veces se lamentaba el no poder demostrarselos de la manera adecuada, pero sabía que si se volvía demasiado blando con ellos eso afectaría su futuro desempeño como caballeros. </p><p>—Agradezco su gesto. Las flores están hermosas, Saga, ¿las recogiste tú? —preguntó con dulzura.</p><p>Saga asintió y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Se relajó al ver que su presente realmente había sido bien recibido. </p><p>—¡El mío es mejor! ¡Lo tallé yo mismo! —gritó Kanon. Esta vez Shion estaba preparado y se alejó a tiempo para no quedar aturdido.  </p><p>—Tambien está lindo, Kanon, fue un buen detalle. —se lo colocó en el cuello y Kanon sonrió satisfecho. Shion le revolvió el cabello con ternura. </p><p>Momentos como éste le hacían saber que había tomado la decisión correcta al dejar atrás siglos de tradición y permitirle a Kanon entrenar junto a Saga como caballero de Géminis. Cuando aún eran bebés le había comentado a Dohko sus temores de que el segundo gemelo tuviera que experimentar los mismos maltratos que había sufrido Defteros y su viejo amigo le había dicho que ahora él era el Patriarca y tenía el poder de cambiar las cosas. Shion había tomado la decisión entonces y años después no se arrepentía. Ver a Kanon pasearse libremente por el Santuario e interactuar con su hermano como un igual lo había convencido de que la verdadera causa de la maldición de Géminis era la actitud hacia el segundo gemelo, era eso lo que los terminaba corrompiendo. Era imposible que un niño tan honesto y jovial como Kanon naturalmente albergará maldad en su corazón, de eso estaba seguro. </p><p>Les pasó un brazo por los hombros a cada uno y los atrapó en un abrazo conmovido.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Así empezó todo. Al ver que su gesto fue bien recibido, los gemelos decidieron repetir la ocasión el próximo año. El año siguiente llegó Aioros al Santuario y al enterarse de la celebración decidió unirse para obsequiarle un detalle al Maestro. Se convirtió en una tradición para el trío usar ese día para agradecerle al Patriarca que tanto velaba por ellos. Más tarde aparecerían Shura, Afrodita y Deathmask y se les unirían también para no quedarse atrás. </p><p>Con el paso de los años y a medida que fueron apareciendo los demás caballeros dorados fueron aumentando el tamaño y la magnitud de los presentes, ocasionado incontables desastres y la ocasional destrucción del templo del Patriarca. Para cuando estaban los doce reunidos el día de las madres se había transformado en un competencia anual para ver quién podía obsequiarle a Shion el mejor regalo. </p><p>En algún punto las sorpresas se habían tornado un tanto demasiado extravagantes y los dorados habían comenzado a tomarse la competencia demasiado en serio. Después de una memorable escena donde Shaka privó temporalmente de sus cinco sentidos a los otros caballeros (a excepción de Mū y Aldebarán) para evitar que terminaran sus regalos y la vez que Camus creó una pared de hielo bloqueando el paso de Piscis al templo del Patriarca para asegurar que su regalo fuera recibido de primero, Shion estuvo a punto de vetar la tradición. Afortunadamente Mū y Aioros lograron convencerlo de dejarlos continuar con la condición de que no podían usar su cosmos para sacarle ventaja a los demás. </p><p>La tradición se volvió tan arraigada entre los doce que eventualmente Shion dejó de ser el único agasajado y los menores comenzaron a felicitar también a Saga por la forma tan maternal en la que se había preocupado por ellos durante su infancia. Afrodita se le aparecía con elaborados ramos de rosas y Milo y Deathmask se peleaban para prepararle el desayuno. Saga intentó hacerlos desistir pero Kanon se encargó de alcahuetearlos hasta que sorprender al gemelo mayor en el día de las madres se convirtió en otra costumbre de los dorados. Nunca le iba a dejar de entretener la expresión de Saga cuando Shaka le regalaba un paquete de velas aromáticas o cuando Shura le entregaba un set de sales de baño luciendo ligeramente apenado. </p><p>Fue así como gracias a Kanon, el día de las madres se estableció como una celebración semioficial en el Santuario.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Extra:</em>
</p><p>Hyōga se encontraba parado en la entrada al templo de Acuario. Su enorme nerviosismo no le dejaba avanzar. Aún tenía tiempo para arrepentirse, podía dar la vuelta y fingir que no había pasado nada, pero… sería una pena acobardarse ahora después de haberle dedicado tanto esmero a su regalo. </p><p>Respiró hondo para armarse de valor y fue en busca de su maestro Camus. </p><p>Una semana atrás había ido a Escorpio para darle un mensaje a Milo y lo había encontrado debatiendo consigo mismo que sería mejor regalarle a Saga ese año, una gift card de Bath &amp; Body Works o una taza que dijera "La MILF de Géminis". Al percatarse de su presencia, le pidió su opinión al caballero de bronce y Hyōga le dijo que optará por la primera opción, no conocía muy bien al caballero de Géminis pero no creía que la taza le fuera a causar mucha gracia. Hyōga preguntó si el regalo era por su cumpleaños y Milo animadamente le contó la historia del día de las madres.  </p><p>Hyōga no había celebrado el día de las madres desde que su propia madre había muerto. Se sintió un poco nostálgico al recordar cómo solía pasarlo con ella, pero en lugar de dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, se le ocurrió que podría obsequiarle algo a Camus. Sabía que a su maestro no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas y cuando entrenaban en Siberia le había dejado muy claro que no era un reemplazo para su mamá y no tenía permitido decirle así, pero si el mismo Camus participaba en la tradición todos los años, no podía reprochar a su discípulo por hacer lo mismo, ¿cierto? </p><p>Pasó el resto de la semana pensando en el regalo perfecto. Al final se decidió por hacer algo sencillo que le agradaría a su maestro, una versión en miniatura de la armadura de Acuario hecha de hielo, que Camus podía conservar en el frío de su casa o desecharla si así lo deseaba. </p><p>Anunció su presencia en la casa de Acuario y Camus le hizo saber que se encontraba en el comedor. Hyōga se dirigió allí ansioso y se topó con el caballero de Piscis que iba de salida. </p><p>—¡Gracias por mantenerlas frías! Vendré a buscarlas antes del almuerzo —terminó de hablar y se giró a ver al recién llegado. De inmediato notó la escultura en su mano y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios. </p><p>—¿Eso es para Camus? —Afrodita escondió una risa detrás de su mano y le dió una palmada en el hombro— Buena suerte.</p><p>Afrodita se marchó y dejó a Hyōga aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Genial, eso no lo había ayudado en nada. Escondió la escultura detrás de su espalda y entró al comedor, donde su maestro estaba sentado en la mesa conversando tranquilamente con el caballero de Escorpio. </p><p>—Buenos días, maestro —saludó Hyōga educadamente como le habían enseñado. Milo lo saludo con la mano desde dónde su cabeza descansaba sobre la mesa.</p><p>—Buenos días, Hyōga —le respondió Camus, interrumpiendo su conversación con Milo— ¿Qué necesitas? </p><p>—Nada. Solo vine a darle esto —reveló la estatua y se la entregó a su maestro. </p><p>Camus la recibió un tanto escéptico y la miró detalladamente. Milo alzó un poco la cabeza para observarla más de cerca, admirando lo mucho que se asemejaba a la verdad armadura de Acuario. Camus alzó un ceja en forma de pregunta, esperando a que su alumno explicara el porqué de tan repentino regalo. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.</p><p>—Feliz día de las madres, Maestro —dijo Hyōga cabizbajo, evitando la mirada de Camus.</p><p>El rostro de Milo se iluminó y soltó una sonora carcajada. Camus lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Hyōga, hemos hablado de esto varias veces. Creo que ya he dejado mi opinión muy clara al respecto. </p><p>—¡Lo sé, maestro! No volveré a hacerlo si realmente le molesta, pero Milo me dijo que los caballeros dorados acostumbran a celebrar el día de las madres y yo solo quise darle algo para expresar lo mucho que sus enseñanzas significan para mí. </p><p>Camus le lanzó una mirada asesina a Milo y éste alzó las manos tratando de hacerse el desentendido. </p><p>—Toma asiento, Hyōga —indicó Camus, tamborileando los dedos sobre sus brazos cruzados. Hyōga obedeció al instante. </p><p>Milo lo había puesto en una situación difícil. No podía castigar a Hyōga por ser partícipe de una tradición que él mismo había observado por años, pero tampoco quería darle aires a su discípulo para que siguiera desarrollando el apego a él como figura materna que llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de prevenir. Alcanzó una mirada a la expresión de Hyōga y se sintió derrotado por esos ojos esperanzados en busca de aprobación. Vió de nuevo la escultura y suspiró resignado, obviamente le había puesto bastante esfuerzo a su regalo. </p><p>—Debo admitir que se parece mucho a la armadura de Acuario, es una representación casi perfecta. </p><p>Hyōga levantó la cara y sonrió aliviado.</p><p>—¿En verdad le gustó? </p><p>—Esta muy bien elaborada, cuéntame cómo la hiciste.</p><p>La ansiedad de Hyōga desapareció y la tensión en el ambiente se disipo. Maestro y discípulo se enfrascaron en una animada conversación sobre la precisión requerida para crear una escultura tan detallada a tan pequeña escala. Milo se contentó con admirar el perfil de Camus mientras los dos hablaban. </p><p>Al cabo de unos minutos, el caballero de Escorpio se levantó de golpe como si hubiera recibido una repentina revelación.</p><p>—¡Camus! —gritó, con los ojos abiertos como platos— ¡Tú también eres una MILF!</p><p>La temperatura en el templo de Acuario comenzó a disminuir rápidamente. Hyōga optó por salir huyendo antes de correr el mismo destino que le esperaba a Milo. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oremos por Milo, no creo que haya salido vivo.</p><p>Quisiera saber porque Milo y Camus salen tanto en estos oneshots, de verdad, me digo a mi misma que solo los voy a mencionar y cuando me doy cuenta se estan robando el protagonismo, tengo miedo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>